Lee Baldwin (Peter Hansen)
|grandchildren = Franco Baldwin Karen Wexler (deceased) Logan Hayes (deceased) Serena Baldwin Christina Baldwin (adoptive) (adoptive; via Scott) |nieces/nephews = Tom Hardy (via Tom) }} Lee Baldwin was a fictional character on the popular ABC soap opera General Hospital. He was portrayed by Ross Elliott from 1963-1965 and Peter Hansen from 1965-2004. Hansen passed away on April 9, 2017 and GH will be paying tribute to him and his character on July 14, 2017.https://twitter.com/nathanvarni/status/883767937009504256 Lee died on July 13, 2017.https://twitter.com/GeneralHospital/status/885634277299245057 History Lee was a recovering alcoholic and volunteered on the seventh floor of General Hospital as an addiction counselor. When Nurse Jessie Brewer found out she was pregnant by Phil Brewer, after Phil had left town, Lee offered to marry her. Phil then returned to town, but Jessie still planned to marry Lee. But, the day before the wedding, Jessie went into labor and gave birth to a girl named Nancy Brewer. Lee then left Jessie, seeing as she still loved Phil, and she went back to Phil. Nurse Meg Bentley came to town in 1965 with her young son, Scotty, and her teenage stepdaughter Brooke. Meg was in a relationship with Dr. Noel Clinton, but when Noel broke things off with Meg to marry her stepdaughter Brooke, she was devastated. Meg turned to Lee and he helped her through the shocking ordeal. Lee and Meg got married in 1966. Lee then adopted Scotty, making him a Baldwin. In 1970, Brooke's marriage to Noel had broken up and Brooke came to live with Lee and Meg. Meg was diagnosed with breast cancer and had a mastectomy. She then grew insecure of her appearance and became jealous of Brooke's looks. Meg suffered a nervous breakdown from her jealousy and depression and Lee was forced to have her committed to an institution. In 1971, Meg was released and came home, but suffered from severe hypertension. Dr. Lesley Williams was assigned to her case. Meg became jealous of Lesley and began to think that she was trying to get into Lee's bed. During an argument with Lee, Meg died of a stroke. Lee later married Dr. Gail Adamson. Lee and Gail were constantly involved in Scotty's personal troubles. Scotty had married Laura Webber and when she filed for divorce, Lee burned the divorce papers. In 1983, Lee ran for mayor of Port Charles. His opponent was Luke Spencer, the man who had broken up Scotty and Laura's marriage. Scotty managed Lee's campaign and used smear tactics against Luke, including threatening to expose the fact that his sister Bobbie was a former prostitute. When Lee found out, he fired Scotty, and Scotty left town. Luke ended up winning the election for a four-year term as Mayor, and appointed Lee as his Deputy Mayor. Luke served only a few weeks in office, resigning on Christmas Day 1983 in order to travel with Laura. Lee then became Acting Mayor of Port Charles, as he faced a confirmation by the voters for the remaining two years of Luke's term in November of 1985. Until mid-1985, Lee appeared quite determined to run for confirmation. However, in the end he decided not to run, and District Attorney Ken Morgan was elected to fill the final two years of the term; Lee stepped down in December of 1985, and left town with Gail to do some much-desired traveling. Among those who were appointed by Luke and also served under Lee as department commissioners were: Robert Scorpio, Police Commissioner; Dan Rooney, Building Commissioner, Evelyn Trumble, Transportation Commissioner, and Rick Webber, Health Commissioner. Lee was very loyal to his commissioners, and would stand by them whenever they encountered personal trouble. For example, he refused to allow Rick Webber to resign in late March of 1984 when D.L. Brock tried to blackmail him, and twice in 1984 also turned down resignation offers from Robert Scorpio. Among Lee's more notable formal actions as Mayor was his refusal to appoint---despite the efforts of outgoing Commissioner Robert Scorpio--Burt Ramsey as Police Commissioner during the closing days of his administration, which in turn led to Bert's decision to join the organized crime syndicate. It was clear from the day that Scorpio announed his return to Australia in early September 1985 that Lee was not in favor of Burt serving as Police Commissioner, pointedly asking Robert if Burt wouldn't be more comfortable remaining in the field assisting with investigations, which was an early indicator that Captain Ramsey most likely would not be appointed Police Commissioner. Lee and Gail left Port Charles to travel when his term as Mayor ended, but returned in 1993. Lee returned to his work with General Hospital, serving on the Board and as Counsel to the facility. Lee and Gail were last seen in Port Charles for the funeral of Lila Quartermaine in July of 2004. Thirteen years later, Lee died in Florida. Crimes Committed *Burned divorce paper to stop his daughter-in-law from divorcing his son, Scott 1980 *Framed Dr. Eve Lambert for general homicide Port Charles Health and Vitals *Recovering alcoholic *Suffered a pulmonary embolism 1999 *Died 13, 2017 Positions held References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Lee Baldwin Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Baldwin family Category:Fictional lawyers Category:Fictional mayors Category:Port Charles characters Category:Fictional politicians Category:1960s Category:1970s Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Characters created by Frank Hursley Category:Characters created by Doris Hursley Category:Characters introduced by Selig J. Seligman Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Original cast members Category:1963 arrivals Category:1960s characters Category:1970s characters Category:1980s characters Category:1990s characters Category:2000s characters Category:1960s male characters Category:1970s male characters Category:1980s male characters Category:1990s male characters Category:2000s male characters Category:2004 departures Category:Male characters Category:Original characters